Mine
by Anny Rodrigues
Summary: "Tommy finalmente consegue reconquistar Megan e ela finalmente se entrega ao amor novamente." Primeira fic Tegan, feita à pedido da minha amiga Gabriela, fique baseada em um sonho, então já sabem.


Depois de um dia cansativo de trabalho, tudo o que Megan era ir pra casa e descansar, Lacey passaria o final de semana com seu pai e Megan teria um tempo só pra ela, os últimos dias tinham sidos pesados, muitas mortes e casos complicados para serem resolvidos tinham tomado até o último fôlego da doutora.

- Já está indo? – Tommy perguntou entrando na sala de Megan.

Tommy, um antigo amor da médica que havia retornado trazendo consigo todas às lembranças que ela um dia tinha deixado no mundo do esquecimento, mas ele não havia trago somente essas lembranças, à dor veio junto, lembrando o quanto ele a fez sofrer, mas Megan estava cansada de viver no passado, cansada de reviver essa dor e aos poucos deixava tudo ir, fluir...

- Acho que é o que está parecendo, não? – Sorriu de canto ao ver Tommy revirar os olhos.

Tommy ficou observando enquanto Megan terminava de arrumar suas coisas, ela sempre fora tão linda, os, cabelo, boca, rosto, corpo... Tommy amava cada traço daquela mulher, ela sempre fora perfeita para ele. Megan sentiu o olhar de Tommy queimar em sua pele, ela sempre ficava desconcertada quando ele a olhava desse jeito, droga, isso não era bom, não mesmo, mas ela gostava dessa sensação de ser desejada, pois Megan sempre soube, desde o inicio, que Tommy ainda a desejava muito e ele claro, não escondeu isso.

- O que foi Tommy? Perdeu alguma coisa? – Perguntou rude tentando mudar o clima, mas ela não esperava pela resposta seguinte.

- Sim. – Tommy aproximou-se e segurou na mão dela. – Perdi você.

Megan fitou os olhos dele procurando algo que ela ainda não sabia, porque diabos ela ficava assim perto dele? Isso não era justo, não com ela.

- Tommy, para com isso. – Disse Megan tentando soltar-se, mas ele não deixou.

- Não Megan, chega de fugir, eu sei que você sente o mesmo que eu, eu sei que você quer o mesmo que eu, você foge porque tem medo, medo de que eu vá te fazer sofrer de novo, mas eu não vou. – Tommy segurou no queixo de Megan e fez com que ela olhasse para ele. – Eu me arrependo por tudo até hoje, eu errei sim, mas estou pedindo apenas uma chance, uma única chance de provar que eu mudei, uma chance pra provar que eu posso te fazer feliz e se não conseguir, eu prometo Megan, prometo ir embora pra nunca mais voltar, eu saio da sua vida e te deixo em paz, mas estou pedindo apenas uma chance.

Megan sentia seus olhos lacrimejarem, ela sempre fora uma mulher forte e imbatível para o mundo, sempre mostrou para todos que ela não se deixava abater e que nada nem ninguém podia fazê-la chorar, mas tudo mudou desde que Tommy havia retornado, pelo menos com ele ela se permitia.

- Tommy, não faz isso, por favor.

- Só uma chance Megan, só uma.

Tommy aproximou seu rosto ao dela e suavemente seus lábios deslizaram pelos dela, Megan tinha a respiração descontrolada, o coração parecia saltar, Tommy carinhosamente começava a beijá-la e Megan ainda se mostrava resistente, mas tudo caiu por terra quando ele pediu passagem com sua língua e ela deu, sentindo o gosto dele depois de tantos anos, o beijo foi calmo, suave, carinhoso, mas Megan se lembrou de onde estava e empurrou Tommy que a olhou com cara de interrogação.

- Não podemos. – Megan passou a mão no cabelo e viu a cara de decepção de Tommy. – Não podemos aqui, mas vou te esperar em minha casa, esteja lá em 10 minutos ou não precisa mais ir.

Megan sorriu, pegou sua bolsa e saiu de lá correndo, ela se daria uma nova chance, dane-se o passado e seus medos, ela estava cansada estar sozinha, ser sozinha.

Levou um minuto para Tommy processar tudo o que tinha acontecido e então se chutou mentalmente ao ver que estava perdendo tempo, com um sorriso sacana nos lábios ele foi o mais rápido possível ao encontro dela, a única mulher que cercava seus pensamentos dia e noite, noite e dia.

Megan assim que chegou em casa jogou sua bolsa no sofá e correu para abrir uma garrafa de vinho, Tommy tinha três minutos pra chegar e o coração dela parecia que ia explodir, ela colocou duas taças sobre o balcão e sorria como uma adolescente apaixonada "_Controle-se Megan, pare de agir como uma idiota"_ era o que ela dizia em sua mente, mas dane-se, quem liga pra razão agora?

Faltava um minuto para Tommy chegar e Megan já se perguntava se ele ia decepcioná-la antes mesmo de terem tentado, mas todos seus medos foram esquecidos quando ela ouviu ele bater na porta, é agora, respira, conta até três, coloca a mão na maçaneta, conta de novo, respira de novo e abre...

- Oi. – O sorriso lindo roubando-lhes os lábios.

- Demorei?

- Não, entra.

Tommy entrou e Megan fechou a porta nervosa, ela não sabia se era certo ou errado, a única coisa que ela sabia é que ela precisava daquilo, precisava se sentir amada pro ele, Megan passou ao lado de Tommy e o perfume dele invadiu suas narinas, ela sorriu e fora pegar vinho para eles, Tommy apenas observava-a linda e sorridente, essa era a Megan que ele conheceu, essa era a Megan dele.

- Aceita? – Perguntou Megan aproximando-se com uma taça de vinho.

Mas Tommy não respondeu, apenas arrancou a taça da mão dela, colocou sobre a mesinha e a puxou pela cintura dando o mais quente dos beijos na médica que sentiu as pernas bambas na hora, Megan sorriu entre o beijo e Tommy invadiu sua boca com aquela língua sedenta pela a dela, se separou do beijo e tomou um pouco de ar, mas Tommy não queria se separar dela, nunca mais, a virou de costas pra ele e seus lábios caíram no pescoço da médica fazendo-a ficar muito excitada, as mãos corriam safadas pelo corpo dela, parando sobre os seios e Tommy não perdeu tempo, apertou os seios dela com saudade, Megan ia caminhando com Tommy em direção ao quarto e as peças de roupas ficavam pelo caminho, antes de entrarem no quarto, Tommy pegou Megan no colo e a doutora gargalhou alto, a mais doce gargalhada, Tommy cuidadosamente a colocou sobre a cama e Megan o puxou para cima dela, Tommy passava carinhosamente a mão no rosto dela e Megan sorria com o afago.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu te amo.

Disseram os dois juntos e eles sorriram, Megan puxou Tommy para beijá-la e ele se encaixou entre as pernas dela, a lua lá fora iluminava os amantes que se entregavam ao mais doce amor, Megan não tinha mais medo, se entregou, se arriscou e ela estava feliz com isso, se isso era felicidade, Megan queria ser feliz pra sempre, foram beijos, palavras de amor ditas ao pé do ouvido, gemidos e muito amor o que eles compartilharam, Tommy fizera uma promessa e fazer Megan feliz seria a única coisa que ele faria de certo em sua vida, pois a felicidade dela era a dele.


End file.
